bloodbowlfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Blood Bowl Wiki
To Do list Hiya all you lot. I was thinking if you are new you may be looking for some thing to do on a page but not sure what to do, so I'm going make a to do list. this is it.... *Blood Bowl should have all the red links got rid off soon, see Talk: Blood Bowl for what do to on it. *Star Players should have pages, if you go on Team pages you will see some of the star players. like Human Team. *The Skills should have pages, see this for the sort of page it would be Passing Skill. *all sorts of Players should have a page, see Linemen or Throwers for the sort of page it would be. Current Project This is a Project being done so if you would like to help do it you can. make sure a page has not been made before. :) Make a Page for all the Players in teams. Questions & Answers *Q: Are we basing this Wiki on a specific version of the BloodBowl Rules? Reason I ask is that in the version that I play, Wood Elves don't get Treeman as players, and I noted that the Wood Elf team page has Treeman listed. (JBlackspire 14:38, October 25, 2009 (UTC)) **A: it would be good to have all the versions so you could say make two pages one for your version and call it some think like Wood Elf Team version 1.10 for your one. or put on the wood elf team saying Treeman (not in Version 1.10) I think it would be better to make two pages. it can be up to you. Brambleclaw14 Talk 07:59, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Suggestions Rule Versions & Pages * I've got an idea on how to handle this that might be cleaner than doing a page for every player in every ruleset. ** We use the Living Rulebook as our base rules for Stats on all teams, players, star players, etc... ** At the bottom of each page, we add a section called 'Ruleset Variations'. ** Within that section, we list any rulesets that have a different version of the Stats along with what the differences are only the differences. This way we are listing out all of the Stats that are the same for each player. What does everyone think? JBlackspire 13:16, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :OK this looks good to me. lets do it XD. Brambleclaw14 Talk 17:50, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm I'm not so sure now :/ how would others know that is the living rulebook? Brambleclaw14 Talk 18:10, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::We can put a small disclaimer on the top of every page that says something like "Base statistics are from the Living Rulebook. For other rule variants see below." One of my coworkers is a Wiki expert, he can show how to do that on Monday. JBlackspire 20:45, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :: Actually talked to my coworker today. I think I've got it figured out. Check out the Wardancers page and the Template:Player page. JBlackspire 21:16, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :::WOW I like good thinking :). Brambleclaw14 Talk 06:53, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Well I'm going have to put it on all the living rulebook pages. edits XD. Brambleclaw14 Talk 06:56, November 9, 2009 (UTC)